parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
HMV: When You're Big (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of When You're Big from The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving. Song: * When You're Big Song From: * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * (Emmy and Hug Each Other in Fear) * (Ash's Shocked Face) * (Usagi's Shocked Face) * (Kim Possible's Shocked Face) * (Pumbaa's Shocked Face) * (Alvin's Shocked Face) * Frollo: When you're big, you can push all the little ones around. * Ratigan: They're lookin' up while you are looking down. * Tamatoa: You can snap a tree in two like it was just a twig. * Chick Hick: Things are better when you're big. * Fat Cat's Gang: When you're big, * Fat Cat: You can do anything you want to do. * Zirconia: All the rules that grownups make, they don't apply to you. * Nina Harper: You can splash in all the puddles, gulp, slurp, and swig. * Dr. Facilier: The world is wetter when you're big''.'' * Yzma: You can snort. * (Basil's Shocked Face): You can snort. * Dr. Z: You can growl. * (Becky's Shocked Face): You can growl. * James: You can stomp. * (Mickey's Shocked Face): You can stomp. * Cassandra: You can howl. * (Eustace's Shocked Face): You can howl. * Uncle Harry: You can bonk someone smaller on the head. * Klaus and Claudia: On the head. * Constantine: You can take * Jafar: what you want. * Hopper: Play all day * Darla Dimple: in the swamp. * Rasputin: And you never, ever have to go to bed. * (Dance Scene from The Brave Little Toaster During "It's a B-Movie Show"): When you're big, * Mojo Jojo: You can step on little people's toes. * Edgar: Munch on their lunch, * Hyenas: Lunch! * Murdstone: And bop them in the nose. * Ham Egg: Threehorns, and longnecks, and duck feet, too. * Princess Morbucks: They all have to do anything you want them to. * Ben Ravencroft: And if they don't, you can plop in the goo. * Rocky: Don't you forget * (Shere Khan Angry Scene) * Grundel: What you want, you get. * (Cat R. Waul Angry Scene) * No Heart: Things are better when you're big. * (40 Thieves Dancing During "Welcome to the 40th Thieves"): Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la. * Injun Joe: When you're big. * (Dance Scene from Pinocchio During "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee"): Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la. * Carface: When you're big. * (Dance Scene from The Swan Princess During "No More Mr. Nice Guy"): Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la. * (The Ending Song from TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning Part 3 During "Sky Pirates"): When... you're... big. (Giggles) * Baloo: One... more... time. * (Nobody Sings) * Don Karnage: Wait a minute. I am the only one who says, "One more time." Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (@1999-2005 PBS) * Pokemon (The Water Flowers of Cerulean City; @1997 OLM) * Sailor Moon (Eternal Dreams, & Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Kim Possible (Oh Boz; @2002-2007 Disney) * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Parental Discretion Retired; @1989-1990 Disney) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Don't Mess with Maiasaura; @2007 Sunrise) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (@1999 OLM) * Runaway Brain (@1995 Disney) * Tangled: The Series (Destinies Collide; @2017 Disney) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (King Ramses' Curse; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Uncle Harry; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * David Copperfield (@1993 NBC) * Osamu Tezuka (@1997 Tezuka Productions) * The Powerpuff Girls (Meet the Beat Alls; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * The Care Bears Family (Grumpy’s Three Wishes; @1986-1988 Nelvana) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line) * TaleSpin (Plunder and Lightning Part 3; @1990-1991 Disney) Notes: * Dedicated to everyone who made their own version. * This is my first video to feature "Tangled: The Series".